Full Cabin
by Journalist793
Summary: I always thought that my mom was dead. I mean, that's what they told Michelle, Stepanie, and Me. So how come one night I overhear Jesse and Dad talking about her like she's alive? And what does she have to do with this camp Dad's sending me to? Why me?


**A few things to clear up before you read: This takes place in the time when DJ was around 12 or 13. She's not the older DJ. Thank you… thank you very much.**

Something was agitating dad. I could tell by the way he walked: unevenly, balancing and turning on the ball of his foot like his was grinding a bug into the carpet (of course, that could only be imagined). It was kind of unsettling, because it brought back so many memories that I did _not _want to see. Example: this was how dad acted for weeks after mom's death.

I think it's because he's paranoid for me. Last night, dad had brought up a tray of cookies and a glass of milk to my room, and I thought: _Whoa…Something's up. _Then he ran his hand through his black hair and gave me a plastic smile. "DJ, wonderful news, honey!"

By that time, I was expecting something like, "The doctor just called: You get to have 2 chicken pox shots this year!" But it was nothing like that. Dad said in what seemed like his bravest voice, "You're going away to camp for the summer!"

My jaw hit the ground, and I almost dropped the rag doll I was holding. I had _not_ been expecting this. Dad flinched, like he expected me to stand up and smack him, saying that I refused to go, but instead, I was jumping and cheering like a maniac. "YES!" I was shouting. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much dad!" I had always loved camping before then.

Dad's eyes were bloodshot with black bags, making it seem like, for some reason, he'd been staying up all night agonizing over something. Maybe even crying. Why? Was he worried I'd get myself hurt at camp.

At that immediate thought, I was already back on my bed, promising I'd stay out of trouble and keep safe. Dad just sighed. "Don't worry, I know you'll be safe."

I hadn't understood what he meant back when he said that. Ever since that incident with the horse, Dad gave me a suspicious eye whenever I made promises. Now he was telling me to go off to camp, _and_ that he completely trusted me to safe.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Dad stared sadly at my face, seeming to get lost in my cold, blue-gray eyes, seeming like he was looking at an old photograph. That was when he snapped back into it. "Nothing, nothing, it's just..." Then he smiled and kissed my head. "You're gonna have a great time sweetie."

A great time? Looking back on it now, I remember small details I hadn't noticed at the time. Including the fact that Dad was lying through his teeth, and he knew it.

Later that night, I woke up with my throat burning like it was a Hell in which I could eat as many cookies as I wanted, but there was no milk. Following my instinct, I kicked off the sheets and began a zombie-like stagger out the door. Dang, was I in for a rude awakening.

Joey was more upset and serious than I had ever seen—or heard, in this case—before. He was talking to Dad like he was some psychopath escaped from a rubber room.

"Danny," he said sympathetically. "You can't do this! I can see it in you already, you're not gonna be able to handle this."

"Joey," said Dad, all of that false happiness in his voice from before gone. "I'll be fine. Once she's at Camp, I'll be fine. Really."

There was a brief pause, and I considered creeping away when someone else spoke up. Jesse said lowly, "Listen, Danny, when I came here, I promised you to help protect these girls, but I'm here to protect you, too. I know this is what's for DJ's best…" at that point, I had stopped where I was and listened with my mouth hung open. "…and I'll be here to help you through this, man. It's what everyone goes through when they lose their kid."

My knees buckled. Uncle Jesse _had_ to be kidding about that. Or maybe it was some of his twisted slang. I was trembling, clinging to the staircase as I could feel my Dad's hard gaze from behind the wall. "Jess, stop talking like that. I…"

Now I was stepping carefully, trying to get back to my room before I was caught, or even worse… before I heard anything else. But I didn't make it in time.

"Your wife, my sister… She sent me here to protect your kids, because she knew that she couldn't. Dad's got her busy keeping the home running. Without her, we'd all be dead. Human race: gone. She's our savior…"

There was a grim silence, which I guess must've been Dad nodding. My stomach was turning as I froze in a cage of these words. Uncle Jesse continued even slower this time. "And I know why you're doing this, Danny."

"It's not like it's a big secret…" answered Dad. "It's what Pam wanted me to do."

I could feel something flare up in the other room, like someone radiating power had just flinched. There was another long silence that seemed to last forever. Finally, the men were wishing each other good night. Terrified, I bolted back into my room and ducked under the covers, nearly breaking the bed in half.

I heard a slurred moaning next to me. Someone on the other side of the room… Stephanie, I realized, feeling little comfort from this. I trembled nervously, wondering what I had just heard.

My stomach was still doing flips. What were they talking about? I mean, they kept saying those things about Mom, making it seem like… like she was alive, and somewhere out there. But how could she be?

I remembered that night we had gotten the news, and how Dad had cried. I'd cried, too. For Stephanie, she didn't seem to get it at first. She'd kept stealing glances at the door, like she was expecting Mom to walk in at any minute, but she never did. And Michelle? I doubt the kid'll ever know who mom really is. But I had, and it took me months to accept the fact that she was gone.

Now how could Dad be so cruel as to do this to me? Letting Jesse talk like that, just sitting there and listening to him as he went on about mom, and letting him plant this new hope in my head. I mean… what if mom was alive?

Suddenly, some springs behind me creaked, and Stephanie moaned. "Deej?" she asked. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

I turned over to look at her. "I hope so, Steph…" I whispered into the darkness that I knew incased both of us. "I hope so…"

**XXX**

**And this has been the first chapter of… Full Cabin. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review, because reviews make me feel special on the inside. I've had this idea for a while, I just didn't have the time or patience to write it, but now I have and I'm happy. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
